Nowadays, research into low-power computing aimed at reducing energy consumption is actively progressing. A processor that operates and controls data flow in a computer is an essential component that has a direct effect on the performance of the computer. Accordingly, to meet constant demand for higher computing performance, ways of increasing processor operating speed have been studied and developed. However, as processor speed increases, so does electric power consumption, which presents an obstacle to the advancement of low-power computing. Therefore, there is call for a way to simultaneously increase processor performance and minimize energy consumption.
Korean Patent Application No. 2004-7010176, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Providing Supply Voltages to a Processor,” discloses a structure including a processor, a voltage sensor, and a voltage controller. The processor includes the voltage sensor connected to one or more supply voltage input ports to receive supply voltage from the voltage controller. The voltage controller may adjust the supply voltage up or down to achieve a target value measured by the voltage sensor based on a control signal received from the voltage sensor. In other words, a variable voltage is provided through the voltage controller according to the value measured by the voltage sensor so that power consumption may be reduced.
However, there is a limit to minimizing energy consumption with the above configuration alone, and there is a need to optimize a method of adjusting the supply voltage with respect to the processor.